Turning of the Tide
by AHHA
Summary: Harry and Draco forge a friendship that eventually grows to be more than that after Harry has to be rescued from the Dursleys. SLASH MPREG HPDM SSHG
1. Prologue

Warnings: SLASH. MPREG. Het. Bastard!Ron. Good!Draco. Probably some language.

Pairings: HPDM, SSHG

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. We are merely playing with them. Also, we do not own any of the music quoted in this fic. They belong to their respective owners. (Godsmack, Disturbed, etc.)

Summary: Harry and Draco forge a friendship that eventually grows to be more than that after Harry has to be rescued from the Dursleys.

* * *

Draco was patrolling the halls on the sixth floor when he heard music coming from down the hall. He crept down the hall, slightly giddy though he wouldn't show it. This would be the first person he caught out of bounds, as it was only the second day they were back from summer holidays. He found a door that wasn't closed all the way. Wand held loosely in his hand, he pushed the door open quietly to find Harry Potter thrashing about to some muggle music. Draco watched him for a moment as Harry sang at the top of his lungs.

_"I'm doing the best I ever did,_

_I'm doing the best that I can,_

_I'm doing the best I ever did,_

_NOW GO AWAY!"_

For a moment, Draco thought that Harry was yelling at him before he realized it was the song. Not wanting to have a conflict with Potter, he went to get one of the teachers. He did NOT feel like being jinxed and stuck in the hospital wing his first week back thankyouverymuch!

The first teacher he ran into was McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall! Harry Potter is in a room in the sixth floor corridor. I felt it best to get a teacher to deal with THAT particular student." Draco sneered.

"Very good, Malfoy. I already knew that Potter was there. He has a deal with the headmaster for the use of that particular room."

"But. . .!" Draco sputtered.

"Perhaps you should ask Potter about it, I'm sure he'd be willing to elaborate." She smiled thinly at him and turned on her heal to continue her patrol.

Draco was confused and a bit indignant. He turned and headed back down to the sixth floor, intent on asking Potter why he was getting special treatment. AGAIN. When he got to the room Potter was in, however, he paused and leaned against the wall outside the door and listened. Again, Harry was singing along at the top of his lungs, though Draco wouldn't actually call this singing, it was more emotional screaming.

_"No mommy don't do it again_

_Don't do it again_

_I'll be a good boy_

_I'll be a good boy, I promise_

_No mommy don't hit me_

_Why did you have to hit me like that_

_Don't do it you're hurting me."_

Draco turned and went back to his duties, leaving Harry behind in physical distance only.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe himself. He was sitting outside of the door to "Harry's Room" for the seventh time in so many days and he had yet to even talk to the boy. Also, he was acting even more different than before and his so-called friends were noticing. He hadn't started any fights with Harry, instead opting to look at him as if he were a puzzle to be solved. It was rather unnerving for him.

Draco turned to watch Harry through the crack in the door. What he was brought a tear to his eye. Harry Potter was cutting himself. Draco watched as Harry brought the knife down on to his already livid skin. Draco couldn't take it. He stood quickly and pushed trough the door. "Harry!" He gasped out.

Harry dropped his knife and quickly pulled his arm to himself. Draco dropped down on the floor in front of him. "Harry. . . look at me. Why are you doing this?" Draco looked imploringly into the boys eyes. Harry looked at him suspiciously. "Please. I KNOW you've had to have heard it by now. I've been _disowned_. Do you know why?" Here, Harry shook his head no. "Because I swore my allegiance to you and Dumbledore. I refused the Dark Mark." There was a look that plainly said "oh" on Harry's face. "But enough about me. I want to know why you are hurting yourself." Harry just gave him a blank stare. "Okay, on to the question I've been waiting to ask you for two weeks now. How on Earth did you manage to get this room?"

At this, Harry grinned. "Stress relief."

"Explain."

"Over the summer hols I met Mrs. Figg's grand daughter. She showed me her music collection and I discovered that it's a great way to help me deal with most of my issues." Draco just raised an eyebrow and glanced at his arm. "Yeah, well. . . I did say most." Draco huffed at him and smiled a bit. Harry was taken back when Draco smiled and found himself really smiling for the first time since fifth year.

"That still doesn't explain how the muggle music works here. . . " Draco mused.

"Oh. Dumbledore negated all the magic in the room so that the electronics would work." Harry shrugged as if it was no big deal. Harry looked at Draco almost as if seeing him for the firs time. "Why are you here?" There was no malice in the words, just pure curiosity.

"I'm not sure really. I. . . think I am beginning to realize that you aren't who I thought you were."

"Who would've thought. . ." Harry mumbled sarcastically.

Draco shot him a look before continuing. "I mean, I know I'm not who everyone thought I was, so would it be too far of a stretch that maybe you were the same way? Putting on a front for others? I noticed it in fourth year, not that I would admit it to myself." Draco wrapped his arms around himself and continued after checking to make sure Harry was listening, "Then my 16th birthday came around. _He_ expected me to take the Dark Mark. It had been drilled into me ever since I was small."

"Boy, do I know it." Harry mock glared.

"Do you mind?" Draco snapped somewhat irritably.

"No, of course not. Go ahead!" Harry snickered.

"Of course," Draco glared at the snickering Harry. "having long since came to the decision to support the light as the Dark Lord is a crazy bastard,"

"No shit!"

Draco ignored him. "I had to do something before _he_ forced me into it against my will. So, I packed my things, left a note, and came to Dumbledore. I stayed here as it was only about two weeks left to the start of term. Next hols I'm to stay with my closest living non Death Eater relative. Dumbledore's still trying to figure that one out." Draco and Harry both laughed a bit at this. "Then, on the second night of term I heard you in here and have been coming to listen ever since, trying to work up the nerve to come talk to you and then I peeked through the crack and saw what you were doing and I had to stop you. Doing that only helps the Dark Lord, you know. It's something else he can use against you to manipulate your feelings and such."

Harry's eyes widened a bit. ". . . I never thought of that. . . damn. . ."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should." Draco attempted to conjure a glass of water. His throat was sore from talking so much at once.

Harry smirked at him. "Negated magic, remember?"

Draco pouted a bit. "Oh, yeah. . ."

Harry walked across the room and tugged down his pair of cut-offs. He poured Draco a glass of water from the pitcher on the window seal and handed it to him. "Here you go."

Draco smiled gratefully and drank. They sat there for a few minutes, not saying much, just listening to the music play. After a bit, Draco stood up and held out his hand to Harry. "So, friends?" he asked, just like in first year, only this time Draco was sincere and Harry took his hand and used it to pull Draco to him in a brief hug.

"Friends." Harry yawned loudly and looked chagrined.

"Harry?"

"Yes Drake?"

"Go to bed."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco, but went anyways. Draco turned and headed down towards the dungeons and his private room thinking that this year would definitely be different, and for some reason, Draco was very, very happy about that.


	2. Chapter 1

Again, we do not own them. Promise! Oh yes, and Ron's still a bastard.

Chapter 1

Harry and Draco both received notes to see the Headmaster after breakfast. When the both noticed the other was heading to Dumbledore's office, they got very, very confused.

They had finally reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Draco gave the password and the two boys rode the stairs up to the office.

"Ah! Harry! Draco! Come in, come in! I see that you two are certainly getting along." The twinkle in his eye was brighter than ever. The boys looked at each other, only slightly bewildered and turned and greeted the Headmaster. Once this was done, a big, shaggy black dog jumped from behind Dumbledore's desk and began licking Harry's face. Harry broke out into the biggest grin and Draco just looked utterly confused. "Now really, Sirius, you've had your fun, now change back, if you will."

The dog wagged it's tail and changed into a tall man with long dark hair. "Harry." he enveloped Harry tightly in his arms, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Sirius!" Harry sobbed into his godfather's chest. "I thought you were. . ."

"Sh. I know, Harry. I know. I got out though. It wasn't easy and it took a lot of work and a lot of time, but I did it and I'm back."

Draco gave the Headmaster a look that plainly said 'What am I doing here?'

"To right, my boy! Now, if everyone will sit?" Dumbledore conjured a squishy black couch.. "Lemon drop? No?" He took one for himself. "Well, Draco, as you know, I have been attempting to locate your closest living non Death Eater relative for you to live with until you reach your majority. This has been proving a most difficult task. Then, Sirius here can back from behind the veil. He is your Mother's cousin, you know. He has agreed to take you in, that is, if you will accept?"

Draco blinked. "You mean to tell me that I get to live with Harry's godfather and one of the most famous pranksters in Hogwarts History!?!" Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Well damn. . ."

"So you accept?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Of course I bloody accept! It's brilliant!"

"Albus, what about Harry?"

"Ah. While Harry is technically under your guardianship, he still has to return to the Dursley's for part of the summer. It is for his own safety."

"Right. But I get to stay with Sirius the rest of the time?" Harry asked.  
"Of course, of course. I daresay you'll want to visit The Burrow as well."

Harry nodded, "Of course."

Dumbledore turned his attention back to Sirius and Draco. "All I need is for both of you to sign these documents in the appropriate places," he gestured and several sheets of parchment appeared, "And Draco, I dare say you'd like to change your last name?" Draco nodded, "does Black suit you?" again, Draco nodded. "Good, good. I thought so. You'll need to sign this for as well then." Another piece of parchment appeared in front of Draco. After everything was signed appropriately, the parchments disappeared with a soft pop to be filed away at the Ministry of Magic. "Well, it has been an exciting day for you boys already, and it's not even lunch time! Sirius, as it's the second to last day of term and there are no classes, perhaps you would like to take these two out to Hogsmeade or something?"

Sirius grinned. He was finally happy. He was no longer wanted as Harry had made sure his name was cleared after he had fallen through the veil, and now he had Draco as well, even though he wasn't sure how that was going to pan out, Dumbledore told him about the boys situation and Sirius couldn't help but see his own situation when he was 16 and had left home. His heart was already going out to him. "Actually, Albus, I was wondering if I could take them to Black Manor? They can help get the civilization of the house under way. I'd like it to be pleasantly habitable by Christmas, if at all possible."

Dumbledore nodded with a look of mock seriousness. "Ah yes. That house definitely could use some updating." He scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Draco. "Memorize that."

Draco looked at him oddly, but did so, mouthing the words, 'The Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place.' The piece of parchment promptly disintegrated. It took Draco only a moment to realize. "The Fidelius Charm."

"Very good! 10 points to Slytherin! You boys may use my floo."

"Thank you, Albus." Sirius grinned, "Now boys, if you will follow after me?" Sirius took a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it into the fire. He stepped in and said loudly, "Black Manor!"

Draco went through next, followed shortly by Harry, whom Sirius automatically stuck out his arms to catch.

"Thanks." Harry had the grace to look embarrassed as he dusted the soot off of his robes.

"Well boys, welcome home." Sirius grinned. He was on top of the world. It apparently was contagious as the two boys were also grinning like kids in a candy store, highly unusual for both teens.

"So, where do we start?" Harry looked expectantly at Sirius.  
Sirius' face fell for a moment as he thought.

"How about we start by picking out bedrooms and working on those? Then we should do bathrooms and the kitchen."

Sirius looked at Draco. "That sounds like an excellent plan! I'm glad one of us can think logically!"

"So, should we split up or work together?" Harry asked and then answered his own question, "I think work together, there is no telling what we might run into, and I for one don't want to chance an encounter with a boggart or something equally vile all by my onesie."

"Good point." Draco looked to Sirius, "So, march on, oh great one who knows where things are at." He mock-saluted Sirius, who saluted back with a grin.

They spent the entire day ridding two adjoining rooms for Harry and Draco. Harry had decided that he didn't want the room that he had stayed in previously, stating that it was better suited for guests, and the rooms that the two had chosen hadn't been touched by anyone in the order.

When they were through, they were so exhausted they decided to just floo to Hogwarts for lunch, rather than actually make something themselves.

Imagine everyone's surprise when the trio walked through the doors to the Great Hall, talking amiably and sat down at one of the small tables along the wall. There was a moment of stunned silence, then the entire hall broke out into indignant chatter about this new development. The Slytherins were glaring at Draco with as much hatred as they could muster and the Gryffendors were trying to figure out what Malfoy was up to this time.

"Uh, oh. Gryffendork alert." Draco stated calmly.

Harry looked up. Hermionie and Ron were stalking their way over.

"Malfoy, what are you up to?" Ron asked viscously.

"Ron. . ." Hermionie was staring hard at Sirius. "Look. . . It's Sirius."

Ron looked over, his wand drawn, read to hex Draco. "What the. . ." Sirius grinned at them. "But you're dead."

"Ron, obviously he is not dead, as he is sitting right in front of us. Honestly."

"Oh." Ron thought about this a moment, then turned his attention back to Harry and Draco. "Harry, mate, why are you sitting with Malfoy?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Draco beat him to it. "It's Black now, Weasel, I'm not a Malfoy anymore, and proud of it, or hadn't you heard?" He gave his trademark sneer, "Now, I suggest you leave before I or my new guardian hex you." Draco glanced at Sirius who was gripping his wand tightly, watching the proceedings. Harry was trembling slightly at the pure hatred Ron was giving off to the whole table and the unsure look on Hermionie's face.

"Come on Hermionie, let's go. The Ferret obviously isn't going to let us talk to Harry." Ron's face was bright red.

"Harry, come with us, please?" Hermionie asked as they started to leave.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm staying here. Go with Ron, Hermie." She still looked unsure, but went anyway.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked him, a look of concern on his face.

"I think I want to go to my room." Harry stated quietly, but still visibly angry.

Harry crept his way up the stairs to the dormitory it was well past 2AM. He and Draco had spent all night introducing Sirius to some of their favorite music. He had thought he had made it when he heard a very soft lumos. He cringed a bit and turned around to apologize. What he found, however, was Ron, fully awake, wand out and glaring.

"Harry James Potter, where have you been? It seems like every night you disappear. We have no idea where you go and now you're hanging out with Malfoy. What, are you trying to do? Get expelled and join the Death Eaters?" He spat Malfoy like it was something incredibly nasty he had been forced to drink.

Harry's temper took hold. "First of all, his name isn't Malfoy! It's Black, or were you not listening? But then, why would you listen? You never do! You only hear what you want to hear and nothing else! Secondly, I'm not going to get expelled. All the teachers know where I am when I am not here, so mind your own business. I'd rather be there with Draco than in here being criticized by you about something you know NOTHING ABOUT. Do you have any idea what it's like to be me? I'm supposed to be the Savior of the Wizarding World, Bloody Boy Who Lived, and I can't even stand to be touched by my so called friends because of my relatives, whom I am supposed to be safe with, but they hate my guts and show me just how much every day that I am in their presence. Not one of you realizes that I am a bloody person! A real one! I'm not some weapon or a house elf or a dumping station. Just me! That's it! I'm sleeping in the common room." Harry grabbed his pillow and comforter off of his bed and marched back downstairs, having already woke the entire dorm. He heard something crash in the room he had just vacated, but just continued on his way to the couch in front of the fire, not really caring.

When the train pulled into the station at Kings Cross, there was a rush as students got off of the train and looked for their luggage. Amid the chaos, Harry and Draco stepped off of the train--TOGETHER, no less--talking amiably about anything that popped into their minds.

Hermionie ran up to them. "Harry!" She threw her arms around him. "I heard what happened! I'm still your friend, right?" She was practically sobbing.

Harry blinked a bit in surprise before sliding his arms around her, hugging her back. " Of course, 'Mione," he replied. "That is, if you want to be. Ron certainly doesn't." Harry patted her on the back awkwardly as she started to calm down.

"Owl me, okay? Don't forget or I'll worry!"

"Hedwig'll peck me to death if I do, so no worries there," Harry commented, laughing a bit.

"Uh oh. Look, the Weasel is coming over." Draco gestured behind Harry and Hermionie. Sure enough, Ron was storming his way over, face like a freckled thundercloud.

Harry released Hermione and turned. "Ron," he nodded. He would try to be civil...for now.

"Keep your hands off of my girlfriend, Potter! Hermionie, what are you doing associating with this scum?" Ron spat, clearly furious.

Harry sighed. "Just to let you know, she ran up and hugged me, and I'm certainly not going to refuse a hug from a friend," he replied.

"Hermionie, I forbade you to associate with him! He's friends with Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! Don't you know how to listen!" He grabbed her arm roughly.

That was it. Harry started to draw back his fist to punch him, but Draco beat him to it. "Weasel, do not mess with my friends, and do not grab her like that. You are the one acting like a Malfoy now. And I will tell you one more time, and one more time only. I am NOT a Malfoy." Draco kicked him a bit then turned to greet Sirius who had just apparated to the platform to pick him up.


End file.
